


You're An Artist

by gnarlylikeafaggot



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2012-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 18:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnarlylikeafaggot/pseuds/gnarlylikeafaggot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was given the prompt: (“You’re an artist,” he says) by my friend Kaitlyn and decided to make it an AU Ziam ficlet.</p>
<p>
  <i>He can tell the drawing is missing something, but he doesn’t know what.</i>
</p>
<p>AU where Zayn is an art major and Liam runs a photography business. Niall owns a Nando’s, but that’s irrelevant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're An Artist

He sets his pencil down next to the sketchpad he was just drawing in. He can tell the drawing is missing something, but he doesn’t know what. He stands up and stretches, glancing at his watch. I’ve been at this for hours, I’d better take a break, he thinks to himself. The tanned lad reaches for his phone that’s sitting on the bed behind him and realises he has three unread messages, two from his boyfriend, Liam, and one from his best friend, Niall. 

From: Leeyum! <3 Time: 13:10  
hey boo. can i come over? i miss you xoxo

From:Leeyum! <3 Time: 15:30  
ok you didn’t respond so i’m coming over anyway xoxo

From: Nialler Time: 16:10  
Hey. Liam texted me. Are you alive?

Zayn glances at his watch again. The time reads 16:15 so he can still text Niall and not get the cops called on him for not texting his boyfriend back in time. God knows Liam would too.

To: Nialler Time: 16:16  
hey. sorry. was drawing. didn’t realise my phone went off.

Just as he sends the text, Zayn hears a knock on his door. He walks over and is about to open it when it bursts open and his boyfriend tromps in. He’s still unnoticed, so he wraps his arms around Liam from behind. He has to duck to avoid being punched in the face on instinct. He laughs at the glare appearing on his boyfriend’s face and kisses his neck softly before saying, “Sorry I didn’t text you back babes, I was lost in a drawing.” He speaks into the crook between Liam’s neck and shoulder. Liam just shakes his head and twists around in Zayn’s arms so he’s facing the boy from Bradford.

“I’m just glad you’re not dead. Can I see this s called drawing that’s caused me to get all worked up and about ready to call the cops?” Liam chuckles at his own remark, looking hopefully at Zayn. His boyfriend was incredibly talented, whether he knew it or not.

“Yeah, but don’t get mad at me if it’s not good, okay?” Zayn has a nervous look on his face, which does nothing to help Liam’s confusion. Zayn grabs the boys wrist and pulls him into his bedroom. Sitting on the desk by his bed is his sketchbook, open to an unfinished drawing. Sitting next to it though, is what surprises Liam. It’s a photo he’d taken a few months ago when they’d first got together. It was of the two of them kissing, back when Liam had swoopy emo hair, and Zayn still had his snakebites. Looking closer at the drawing Zayn had open, Liam realises that he had been drawing them. The drawing is utterly amazing, to say the least. He turns around and kisses Zayn softly before he pulls away.

“You’re an artist,” he says.


End file.
